Modeling compound, such as that marketed under the PLAY-DOH brand by Hasbro, Inc., is a popular play item with great play value. Modeling compound allows children to use their imagination to fashion various figures and designs. Working with modeling compound also enhances hand-eye coordination and dexterity. Over the years, various devices have been created to enhance the play value of modeling compound, such as stamping devices, extruders and molds to facilitate the creation and forming of different designs and configurations.
Scissors are well known in general, and are also known for use as a toy and for use as an adult tool. For example, a 1904 U.S. Pat. No. 756,818, issued to Benton for “Cutting Shears” purports to disclose an adult tool, while a Patent issued in 2000, No. 6,139,397, to Blau et al., for a “Doll Having Simulated Hair-Cutting Feature” discloses a toy. Other Patents relating to toys include No. D277,203, issued in 1985 to Paczko, illustrating a “Toy Pliers,” No. D304,744, issued in 1989 to Ukisu, showing a “Toy Scissors,” and No. D323,004, issued in 1991 to Ricci, for a “Toy Shears.”
These disclosures are interesting, but none disclose devises that have particular play value with modeling compound, or the simplicity, low cost, and robustness desired for such a toy item. In addition, none of the patents disclose a more efficient adult tool for cutting material.